shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Flarke
at }} Flarke is the het ship between Clarke and Finn from the The 100 fandom. Canon While Clarke is the straight laced, serious warrior, Finn is the carefree, adventurous troublemaker who likes to have fun. He entices Clarke to live from her heart more so than her head, although this dynamic does not last long. Once faced with the calamities of living on Earth, Clarke has a more lacking moral compass, while Finn takes on the role of peacemaker and good faith towards the Grounders, which was originally exemplified in Wells. As such, while always looking out for one another, Clarke and Finn bump heads constantly on how to survive. They have sex once, but the morning after Raven arrives and Clarke learns she's Finn's girlfriend. Although he and Raven stay together, Finn tells Clarke that he loves her and is in love with her. Finn and Clarke reach a crossroads when Finn goes to Lincoln and asks him to set up a meeting between the Grounders and the leader of their camp — Clarke. Finn's faith in Clarke's ability and desire to achieve peace is not returned by Clarke, who asks Bellamy to follow them as military back-up. Jasper's reaction to PTSD has him shoot at the Grounders and people are killed and wounded as the peace attempt is a wash. Only Finn and Octavia understand the implications of this, while Raven, Bellamy, Jasper and Clarke only see enemies to defeat. The moment seems to be one in which Finn realises that Clarke doesn't trust him and that maybe they are just too different. Raven breaks up with Finn as she realises he loves Clarke, soon after which Finn and Clarke go hunting for food together and are caught by Grounders. Anya asks Clarke to save Anya's second, Tris, who was injured by their bridge bomb, so Clarke and Finn work together to try and save her, but can't. They're separated and ordered killed, but saved just in time by Lincoln. Clarke is overcome with joy and relief at discovering that Finn is alive and they hug. In the tunnels, they're attacked by a reaper who Finn kills and as he tries to deal with what he's done, Clarke tries to comfort him. He tells her he should've fought for her and confesses his love for her.We Are Grounders — Part 1 (112) Finn and Clarke rush back to camp and find that Raven's been shot. Clarke tends to her and Finn decides to get supplies from Lincoln's cave to save Raven. In spite of Clarke's heartbreak and her rejection of Finn, she tells him as she leaves that she can't lose him again. Finn returns with the medicine after having set the Reapers on the Grounders with Lincoln's help. Once the Grounders make their way over the wall Finn and Clarke run out to get everyone inside. Tristan's beating Bellamy to death and Finn rushes in to save him. Miller urges Clarke to get inside and Finn stays outside, nodding to her that it's okay. Heartbroken, Clarke closes the hatch and they set off the rockets frying everyone outside the drop-ship.We Are Grounders — Part 2 (113) Separation Clarke is taken by the Mountain Men, while Finn and Bellamy are taken hostage by the Grounders. The duo is saved by the newly arrived Ark survivors and brought to the drop-ship where they find Raven and Murphy. Finn learns that Clarke and the rest of their people were taken and helps the sick Raven as they make their way to Camp Jaha. Meanwhile, Clarke doesn't trust Mount Weather's promise of a calm and peaceful home.The 48 (201) Finn is there for Raven as she has surgery to get the bullet out of her back, while Clarke learns of the captive people being drained of their blood at Mount Weather. Raven asks Finn to go find Clarke and the other delinquents and he assembles a team, helped by Abby and David Miller.Inclement Weather (202) Clarke frees Anya and with her help manages to escape Mount Weather, while Finn and the others take a Grounder hostage, whom Finn shoots dead after finding Clarke's watch on him.Reapercussions (203) Clarke finds her way to Camp Jaha, reuniting with her mother, Raven, Bellamy and Octavia, only to find that Finn isn't with them. Despite Abby shutting her down, Clarke is determined to go find Finn and Murphy when her mother won't send a patrol to do so. Raven gets the electric fence shut off so Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy can sneak out of camp. Meanwhile, in the Grounder camp they were guided to by their hostage, Finn and Murphy gather the villagers and hold them at gunpoint. In the forest, the trio camp out and Bellamy tells Clarke that Finn killed the Grounder in the car point blank in cold blood. Octavia wakes and they decide to march on. While searching the village for their friends, Finn finds the delinquents' clothes and is convinced they were there. They learn that the hostage Finn killed in the car lied to them and are about to leave when someone tries to escape. Finn opens fire and as more people try to escape, he kills Grounder after Grounder while Murphy screams for him to stop. The trio in the forest hear the shots and make their way to camp in time to see what happened. Finn stops at the sight of them and they're shocked. Clarke slowly makes her way towards Finn, who looks at her with an oddly semi-joyous expression.Human Trials (205) Reckoning Two days after the massacre, Clarke hasn't talked to him. After the leader deliberate on Finn and Murphy's actions, he comes over to talk with Clarke. She doesn't really look at him and is short as he asks about their plans for Mount Weather. Murphy interrupts and Finn states to the table that they did what they had to, while looking at Clarke as though to assert that she's no reason to be distant from him, then gets up and leaves. Finn comes along on the mission to take out the radio tower blocking the Camp's signals. Clarke thanks her mom for voting to absolve Finn and she says that he thought he was fighting to save his friends. They get to the foot of the mountain where the tower's situated and make camp. Noticing Bellamy and Octavia's absence, Abby sends out a team which Finn motions to join, but Clarke and Raven both object. Finn again addresses Clarke not making eye contact with him and then yells at them for acting like he's a loose cannon, throwing his gun down and walking away. Clarke says she'll get him and goes after him into the woods. She asks him to come back and he stops and looks at her. Emphatically, he tells her his massacre was an accident and they're interrupted by acid fog. They run through the woods and Finn leads them to the car bunker, where they have shelter. Once inside, Clarke walks further into the bunker to find the Grounder Finn executed lying on the floor. When Finn notices her reaction he hustles to cover the body with a tarp, but Clarke sits down in horror. After being down there a while, Finn is sitting at a table, fiddling with one of the origami figures he made when he and Clarke spent the night together. Clarke paces and Finn tells her to stop, that the others are fine and she needn't worry. Clarke stares at him and he stares back defiantly, trying in vain to get her to treat him normally again. Finn gives Clarke her father's watch back and tells her the Grounder he executed was wearing it, seemingly to try and get Clarke to understand, but it only makes her feel abjectly horrified. When the fog clears, Finn motions to leave but Clarke has to confront him. She doesn't recognise their supposed humanity any longer and it finally reaches Finn, who kneels and concedes that he doesn't recognise himself anymore. They make their way back to the others and Finn is now visibly shaken by his actions.Fog Of War (206) For a while, Finn tries to defend his actions, but eventually he concedes to Clarke that he doesn't recognise himself anymore. Clarke can't look past this, until Finn gives himself over to the Grounders to save everyone else. To save him from torture, Clarke stabs Finn to death, but not before telling him she loves him too. Fanon This was one of the most popular het pairings on the series, although it's faded since Finn was killed in Season 2. Mostly Bellarke fanatics hate Finn and post hate about Flarke, but there is also a faction of the fandom angry with Finn as they feel he played two women and that he didn't seem apologetic about it. Songs :promise | BEN HOWARD :the glow-in-the-dark forest at night''Pilot'' (101) :byegone | VOLCANO CHOIR : Fandom FAN FICTION : :Finn/Clarke tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : : : : : : WIKIS : : at Gallery 207finnarke.jpg|Long Into An Abyss 206flarke.jpg|Fog Of War 112finnclarke.gif|We Are Grounders — Part 1 112flarke.gif|We Are Grounders — Part 1 111flarke.jpg|The Calm 109flarke.jpg|Unity Day finnarke.jpeg|Pilot Notes and references }} Navigation